Pleased to Meet You
by lmPractical Me
Summary: After a long day, all Kuroo wanted to do was take a shower and sleep. Too bad fate has other plans. In which Kuroo comes home to find a stranger on his bed. First Meeting/College AU. This is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy.


A/N: This is the first fan fiction I am uploading here. I hope you enjoy it.

This is based from a video I watched in Facebook years ago.

Enjoy

* * *

Being a college student with a part time shift right after classes is tiring. All Kuroo wanted to do is take a warm shower and sleep the exhaustion away.

Such simple plans for the night, nothing can absolutely ruin it right?

Oh how wrong he was.

He stopped dead on his tracks upon entering his bedroom.

There was someone, a stranger to be precise, sleeping on his bed.

' _What is this,_ _the modern_ _version of Goldilocks and the three bears or whatever that story is called?'_ Kuroo thought as he slowly approached the sleeping figure completely snuggled comfortably under his sheets, in the middle of his bed. Strands of short curly blonde hair poking out of his blanket.

Ignoring the fact that this person could be a burglar, psycopath or a serial killer, Kuroo pulled the blanket off the sleeping stranger.

Blonde, pale and very very pretty.

He started wondering how on earth did this person got in his locked apartment let alone inside his room when-ah his window was open.

If he wasn't dead tired, he'd probably just leave the guy sleeping because damn he was hot. The glasses askew on his face just made him more adorable.

"Uhm…hello?" he called and started shaking the boy "I believe you're in the wrong house"

No answer.

He tried shaking the boy once more. He got a groan this time.

"Seriously dude, I need you to wake up because you're sleeping on my bed and I also need to sleep and I don't even know you" Kuroo was basically rocking him now.

To his surprise, the blonde opened his eyes and looked at him straight in the eyes. He nearly lost his breath.

 _Shit his eyes are a beautiful shade of amber despite the glaring look_

"Shut up."

Kuroo blinked twice. Did he hear him correctly? Did he just shut him up?

"Excuse me?"

With his face pressed against the pillows, the blond grumbled something that sounds like 'Can't you see I'm sleeping'

"Uh sorry, I would love to let you sleep but you're in the wrong house, and you're in my bed."

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are. You're in my house, well apartment but, you get my drift?"

"No." The blonde said stubbornly sitting up and glaring at Kuroo.

His cheeks were flushed, his eyes half-lidded and unfocused. He either has a fever or drunk. Kuroo guessed the latter was more probable. He vaguely remembered Bokuto inviting him to some college party near his neighborhood but he wasn't able to attend due to work.

"Listen kid," Kuroo started, the blonde was probably younger than him "you're probably drunk as fuck right now so I'll make it easier for you. Where do you live?"

"Here"

"No, I told you, this is my house. Do you have an ID with you?"

He got a shake of head this time.

Kuroo let his hand pass through his messy hair as he sighs. Exasperatedly.

He had better things to do than talk some sense to a half-asleep stranger. Like sleep (on his bed preferably) to be able to catch his 9 am class next morning, but that is currently unattainable because said stranger is currently sitting on his bed, adorably rubbing his eyes under his black rimmed glasses.

No matter how cute this stranger is, Kuroo already spent six hours dealing with incompetent costumers in his part time, after 2 straight hours of lecture in his last class that afternoon. In short, Kuroo was fucking tired, and in dire need of sleep. And a shower of course.

He was brought back from his internal monologue by a yawn.

"Sleepy" came a whisper from the blonde.

"I'm also sleepy if that's not obvious."

"Then what are you waiting for? Come on let's sleep."

Kuroo's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"What?" He looked at the blonde who was smiling at him with those half-lided eyes and patted the space next to him. This kid is seriously drunk.

 _How can one look so innocent yet seductive at the same time?_

Shaking his head, Kuroo looked at his wrist clock. 12:26. Well shit, he really needs to sleep now.

"You know what, you can sleep here in my apartment for tonight but I'm gonna need my bed." He started gathering extra pillows and blankets from his closet "So I'm gonna go shower then set up the couch for you to sleep in okay?"

Without waiting for a response Kuroo left his bedroom.

A shower and a few minutes later, he went back to his room only to find the blonde _still_ on his bed fast asleep but only occupying one side. He obviously expected Kuroo to sleep on the empty side.

"You know what fuck it. " He was too tired to do anything else, much less move a man from his room to the living room "I'm not gonna be responsible for anything that happens in my sleep."

He was in the middle of getting comfortable in the blankets when a loud ringtone filled his room. A ringtone obviously not his.

Startled, Kuroo looked around for the source. There were no visible phone around so it's probably on the blonde's pockets. _'Well fuck'_

With a lot of careful shuffling, he was able to get the noisy device out of the stranger's _back_ pocket.

... _ **Incoming call from Tadashi Y**_...

He answered the call, which was a stupid idea because he doesn't know what to say.

 _'Hello, uhm yeah your friend broke into my house and is currently sleeping on my bed'_ yeah not a good-

"TSUKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" A voice rang from the phone

Kuroo didn't get to answer at all because it was immediately followed by fast yet worried questions.

"Where are you? You're not in the dorm! I told you to call or at least text when you get back. You said you'll go straight home. Well mister, wherever you are, you are certainly not home! You're making m-"

Kuroo can't take it anymore. He ended the call.

He was supposed to sleep now when he realized that the blonde's ( _Tsukki_ , as Tadashi called him) friend might actually call the authorities for a search party to look for the blonde. So he just decided to message the guy back using the stranger's phone.

 _To: Tadashi Y_

 _'Don't worry he's safe and is currently sleeping my bed'_

He immediately deleted that because if that doesn't sound creepy he doesn't know what does. So he changed it to a simple ' _I'm at a friend's house. Sorry I hung up on you'_ and pressed send.

Kuroo looked at the sleeping 'Tsukki', who was still wearing his glasses, and sighed.

"You're really a handful, I hope you know that." He took off the glasses, placed them on the bedside table along with the phone, and finally, _**FINALLY**_ , went to sleep.

Omake:

Tsukishima woke up with a massive headache.

Slowly rubbing his eyes, he sat up silently cursing Yamaguchi.

 _'Alcohol free' my ass._

He was sure that no drink in that party was alcohol free. He vaguely remembered leaving early, but he didn't remember reaching his bed. Heck he doesn't even remember entering his and Tadashi's shared dorm.

He tried looked around, but everything is a blur. He reached for his glasses but his hand froze when it touched a soft surface.

That can't be right? His bedside table is always on arms length on the right side of his bed, so there can't be a soft space on-

There's someone on his bed. There'someone sleeping with him, on his bed.

Realization hit him as he pulled the covers off the sleeping body. A guy.

The boy (or man?) was starting to wake up (probably startled by the sudden movements) and Tsukishima doesn't know what to do.

A few moments later, he found a ridiculously annoying (but admittedly handsome) face staring back at him.

"Ah good morning Tsukki. I'm-oof" Kuroo didn't get to finish his introduction because a pillow was thrown at his face.

"What the hell? What was that for!?" Kuroo asked the glaring (now cuter without the glasses) blonde.

"I don't know you and your face annoys me for some reason." came the reply.

"..."

"..."

"...Well it was nice meeting you too."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Feel free to visit my AO3 account. Username is PracticalConfusion. The link to the video is there.

Please leave comments if you like. I'm always up for constructive criticisms as well


End file.
